


Three Little Words

by linksofmemories



Series: The Rory to My Amy [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t look now but my dads are sitting five tables down from us and hiding behind a plant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

“This place is ridiculously expensive.”

“I know, a salad is $20.”

“There’s no way a 15 year-old kid can afford this.”

“Seventeen.”

“What?”

“Jake’s 17.”

“Wait, our baby’s dating an older man?”

“By two years, Stiles, that’s-.”

“That’s way too big of a gap.”

Derek sighed, looking at Stiles from across the table as he flipped through the dinner menu. It was Valentine’s Day and instead of staying at home (or, well, staying in bed), Stiles wanted to stalk their daughter on her first official date. Melody had gone on group dates before, but this was Valentine’s Day at an expensive restaurant with a guy who wasn’t paying with his parents’ credit card.

It was a huge invasion of privacy, but the restaurant was spacious and as long as they didn’t do anything to gain attention, then they wouldn’t be noticed.

The fern that Stiles had paid their waiter to put next to their table helped.

“Well, at least it’s not almost seven years,” Derek said, looking through his own menu. “Then what would we do?”

Stiles looked over the top of his menu, glaring at Derek before pointedly turning the page. They had been to this restaurant before, probably 20 years ago.

And it still confused the hell out of Derek how Stiles had stayed with him for over 20 years.

“Okay, two years,” Stiles said. “Not that bad. But she’s a sophomore and he’s a senior, they’re probably going to break up.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Derek shrugged.

“How can you be so calm about this?”

“How can you be freaking out this much?” Derek asked. “Is it because of the condoms you-?”

“What, no!” Stiles said, shaking his head and forcing out a laugh. “Don’t be silly. I’m totally cool with her having sex and being safe. Completely cool. I’m the cool dad.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I’m freaking out!” Stiles said. “Our little baby girl is going on a date with an almost-man and he’s gonna have his hands all over her.”

“You’re overreacting.”

“Why couldn’t she be a lesbian?”

“Seriously, Stiles?”

“I’d be a lot more content with her being with another girl,” he said. “Two girls can’t get each other pregnant.”

“Well, she’s not a lesbian and I’m confident in our daughter’s ability to say no.”

“What if he forces himself on her?”

“Jake’s a good kid, we know his parents, you taught him his ABCs.”

“A lot can change since Kindergarten.”

Derek shook his head, reaching across the table to place a hand over one of Stiles’. Stiles swallowed, looking at their hands and then at Derek. “I’m overreacting.”

“Yeah.”

“She’s gonna be fine.”

“Yeah.”

“Laura and Allison taught her all out that self-defense.”

“Yeah.”

“She’s just our little girl.”

“I know.”

“And she’s perfect.”

“Definitely.”

“I love her more than anything.”

“Same.”

“And I don’t want her getting hurt.”

“Neither do I.”

“And she looks so beautiful.”

Stiles was looking away from Derek now, over Derek’s shoulder. He turned around and there were Melody and Jake. They were at the hostess desk, holding hands and smiling at each other. She did look beautiful in a light pink dress and her dark hair piled up on her head and he looked nervous in a suit and tie.

It looked like what Derek always assumed normal high school dating would be like. He had never experienced that and neither had Stiles, but he wouldn’t trade what he had with Stiles for the world. It was almost funny though to see their daughter have a normal, drama-free life. She was happy though and that was all that really mattered.

**OoOoOoO**

“Don’t look now but my dads are sitting five tables down from us and hiding behind a plant.”

“Wait, what?” Jake said, turning around in his chair.

“I said don’t look,” Melody said, reaching out and tugging on his wrist. “It’s no big deal.”

“How is it not a big deal?” he asked. “They already hate me and now they’re going to be scrutinizing every little thing.”

Melody pressed her lips together, trying her best not to show her smile. Jake picked up on it though, looking at her almost disbelievingly.

“Why are you smiling?”

“You said ‘scrutinizing’.”

“You like smart guys.”

“I like _you_.”

“Your dads would probably like me better if I was smart.”

“‘If I were’.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head. “Who cares what they think? I don’t care if you’re smart or not and that should be enough for them.”

He looked understandingly skeptical, but she just smiled and picked up her menu, skimming through it. Everything there was ridiculously expensive and she was planning on just getting an appetizer. She could pay for the dinner with her own money, but Jake was determined to be a classic gentleman.

“So, I was thinking we could see a movie after we eat,” he suggested. “I was thinking about that new romantic comedy, you’d like that, right?”

“Yeah, with a big tub of ice-cream and in my pajamas with Megan and Lizzie,” Melody said. “I’d rather do laser tag with you.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m always serious about laser tag.”

“I love you.”

Her menu slid from her hands and fell onto her lap before hitting the floor. There was complete silence between them and Melody slowly looked up to meet his eyes. His mouth was gaping open and he looked about as shocked as she felt.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to-,” Jake said. “I mean, I’ve been feeling it for a while, but I didn’t want to freak you out and it was going to be romantic and-.”

“Wait just a second,” Melody said, holding up a finger before standing up and heading toward where a plant was in the middle of the dining room. She grabbed the branches of the fern before shoving it aside and placing her hands on her hips. “You two need to leave.”

“Melody,” Stiles said, looking up at her and smiling. “Is this the restaurant you were telling us-?”

“Save it,” she snapped. “Leave.”

“Okay,” Derek said, standing up.

“Sure,” Stile shrugged.

Melody just stood there, looking up at her two dads. Derek was putting down money on the table and Stiles was waving at where Jake was sitting, looking as dumbfounded as ever.

“See you at home,” Derek said, kissing the top of her head.

“Be home by curfew,” Stiles said, hugging her.

And then they were off, patting Jake on the back as they headed toward the front doors of the restaurant. That had gone entirely too smoothly. She had expected them to argue with her, but they had just stood up and left.

Melody made her way back to the table, standing next to Jake’s chair.

“What just happened?” Jake asked. “Why did you-?”

“I just-,” she said, looking at where he was sitting. “I didn’t want my dads to be around when I said it for the first time.”

“Said what?”

“I love you too,” she said, leaning down and kissing him.

**OoOoOoO**

“So, that didn’t go as planned.”

“I don’t even think you had a plan.”

“Okay, I kind of didn’t.”

Derek chuckled, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders as they headed toward the car. Stiles stopped a few paces in front of it though, turning to look at Derek.

“I kinda want to walk for a bit.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded.

It was uncharacteristically warm for a February night, but neither of them was complaining. A walk sounded nice and it had been a while since they had just talked.

“Gonna hold my hand?” Stiles asked, wiggling the fingers of his right hand.

“Well if you insist,” Derek sighed, lacing their fingers together as they began to walk. “So, the big ‘I Love You’.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I think she handled it pretty well.”

“At least she appeared to have from what we saw through the windows of the restaurant.”

“And she’ll never have to know.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Pretty sure you wouldn’t love me if I weren’t.”

He had a point.

“Do you remember our first Valentine’s Day?” Stiles asked.

How could he forget? Stiles had been 17 and he had been 24 and there had been take-out and phone sex. It was still ranked in the Top Five of best Valentine’s Days.

“Of course,” Derek nodded.

“There’s that new Chinese food place close by,” Stiles said, shrugging. “I thought we could get some take-out and then maybe you’ll be in our bedroom and I’ll be in the guest bedroom and our phones will be on speaker and-.”

“Yes,” Derek said, pressing his lips against Stiles’. “Definitely yes.”

Stiles grinned, slipping his hands under Derek’s jacket and then up and under his shirt. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Derek said, cupping Stiles’ face in his hands.

They kissed again, this time a little too heavy for standing on the sidewalk in Beacon Hills of all places. An older couple passed by them, huffing in what was probably disapproval.

“Can’t please everybody,” Stiles said, leaning away from Derek a bit.

“Yeah, but we can always please each other.”

“You’re _so corny_.”

“You wouldn’t love me if I weren’t.”

Stiles kissed him again, probably not wanting to admit how true that statement was.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't let go of this series.
> 
> I might add more little additions like this and I might not. I just wanted to write something cute for Valentine's Day and this kept buzzing around my head. The timeline is only going as far as "Melody Aria" and "On the Last Page" is always going to be the last part in the series, but I might insert little scenes like this from time to time. Nothing major will happen though.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! :))


End file.
